We are attempting to extend a new photochemical synthesis of beta- lactams to fused thiozolidine systems of the penicillin type. We are extending new synthesis of large ring ketolactones to antibiotics of the methymycin type. We are continuing investigation of new annelating agents for the synthesis of polycyclic systems.